


They really went for it

by Alysana



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, Madancy, PWP, Sex, Smoking, Smut, basically just porn, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysana/pseuds/Alysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Mads decide to rehearse the final scene of the show together, including an unscripted kiss in Hugh's own notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They really went for it

“Are you kidding me?”

Hugh couldn’t keep himself from laughing at Mads’ reaction. 

“I knew you’d react exactly like this.”

Mads stared at him with his mouth open, holding the script to the last episode in his hands.

“I thought we would be able to rehearse this today, but I didn’t think you’d have THIS in mind! I mean, I knew that Hannigram would become canon in one way or another, but this is amazing!”

Hugh grinned.

“I knew you’d like it. After we wrote it Bryan thought it might be too much fanservice but we might at least try and make the best out of it. We can always edit it out if he doesn’t feel like it in the end.”

Mads glanced over the last page of their script again. Hannibal and Will embracing, seeing the dragon’s blood shimmering black on their bodies. Hugh’s notes on the embrace said “possible kiss?”. Hugh knew that Mads was open for anything and might just roll with it. But it would be hard to rehearse the scene with just the two of them in Mads’ trailer. He was aware of that. The tension between them was strong, even while filming “King Arthur” back in the days, so this was a huge step forward for both of them. Still, they needed to try to act out different scenarios for the finale. They both knew it had to be perfect.

“Does Bryan know about your notes?”

“He suspects I’d propose something like this. We didn’t discuss it though.”

Mads looked up to meet Hugh’s gaze. The men were grinning at each other, imagining Bryan’s face when he saw those scenes.

“I know that we will stay in character, but this seems a bit bold.”

Hugh shrugged. “I don’t think it would be that big of a deal. It’s not about people of the same gender kissing, we’ve got Margot and Alana being married. And I think we would not break the rules of the relationship between Will and Hannibal. They are in love and have just murdered someone together for the first time. That’s pretty much as emotional as having sex for both of them.”

Mads chuckled. “You’re right.”

He stood up from the couch and straightened his back.

“So, do you want to practice this scene then?”

Hugh’s heart skipped a beat. Yes, he really did want to. He wanted to kiss Mads so badly and was scared to admit it to himself. Since the day he saw him again three years ago he had been desperate to kiss him, to touch him the way he would never touch another man. He was experienced with women, but no woman had ever made him feel the way Mads did.

Hugh stood up as well and stepped away a bit just to kneel down, pretending to be in the same pain Will would be in that scene. They couldn’t act out the act of the killing itself, since Richard was busy filming with Rutina this night, so they had to get in character themselves. Hugh felt himself become Will Graham, felt his pain and agony on the inside, while still being himself on the outside.

His breath started speeding up and his body was shaking. He imagined the fake blood sticking onto his hands. Imagined himself killing Francis Dolarhyde together with Hannibal, with Mads. In unison. Connected. He was in character.

“It really does look black in the moonlight.”

Mads was panting as well while looking into Hugh’s eyes. Hugh slowly stumbled towards Mads, reaching out to him. Mads grabbed his hand, pulling him up and towards him. Hugh could feel the warmth of his body embracing him tenderly. This would be the closest he would get to Mads without any cameras running so he had to make the best out of this moment. His breath was shaky, although he wasn’t sure whether it truly was Will Graham’s breath or his own.

“See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will…”

Mads looked into his eyes, his voice tender and earnest. He slowly gazed down.

“For both of us.”

Hugh didn’t expect his voice to sound this soft. He had never heard him speak to him like this, not even in character. He smiled in between his shaky breaths, trying to look into his eyes without breaking character.

“It’s beautiful.” He huffed.

His hand touched Mads’ shoulder softly, resting there for a while before grabbing it, pulling them even closer together. He felt Mads’ hand tightening around his shirt while his forehead rested on his chest. He heard Mads’ heart beat as fast as his own, realizing that he had a hard time controlling himself too. The other man’s hand found its way up to Hugh’s chin, cupping it and forcing him to look into his eyes. Hugh saw a glimpse of confusion and desperation in Mads’ amber eyes, without him breaking character. That man was an incredible actor.

Slowly, his hand tugged at Hugh’s chin, bringing their lips closer as he lowered his head. Hugh smelled the scent of cigarettes and felt his warm breath on his lips. His heart was going to burst any second and he would be out of character, breaking this beautiful moment of closeness between the two of them. Mads’ lips came closer and stopped just to brush softly over his, holding still while their arms were desperately clinging at each other’s bodies. 

Hugh couldn’t wait any longer and pressed his lips fully against the other man’s, feeling the warm softness he had desperately needed for so many years. Mads’ hand caressed Hugh’s cheek while his other arm pressed them closer together. Hugh let himself break character, embracing Mads as if his life depended on it. And it probably did.

Hugh opened his lips, allowing entrance to Mads’ tongue. The second their tongues met, a moan escaped Hugh and he broke their kiss, stepping back from their embrace in shock. 

“I… I’m sorry…” Hugh was still panting, his lips burning for more. He looked down at his feet as he turned around, afraid to face Mads. “I didn’t mean for it to go this far…”

“Hugh, look at me.”

Mads’ voice sounded unfamiliar. Soft, caring. He wasn’t in character anymore, he wasn’t Hannibal. He was himself.

“Please.”

Hugh’s head was spinning. He wasn’t imagining things now, he knew this was real. Why did it feel so strange? So…ecstatic? 

“Hugh…”

Hugh turned around slowly after catching his breath. He didn’t expect Mads to look at him the way he did at that moment. His lips swollen from their needy kiss, his hand tangled in his own hair, his eyes filled with lust. Hugh couldn’t keep himself from plunging at him, melting their lips together once again. This time there wasn’t even a glimpse of restraint between them. He felt Mads give entrance to his tongue and they became one again, their arms clinging at each other. Mads’ hand was tangled inside his hair, deepening their kiss. A moan escaped Hugh’s lips, but he didn’t care anymore. They were together and they both wanted it, it wasn’t just his imagination. 

Mads’ other hand found its way to his bottom and grabbed it, pulling their bodies closer. Hugh felt the warmth between them, he felt them both getting hard and another moan escaped him as Mads broke their kiss to place his lips on his neck, biting the soft skin. “Mads…” Hugh worried about him leaving marks on his neck, since they had still to shoot some scenes together. He didn’t want anyone else to see them, it was enough for him to know that he belonged to Mads completely. The way Mads belonged to him. 

“Couch. Now.” Mads groaned into his already sensitive skin. Hugh shivered while they let themselves fall into the soft fabric. Mads pinned him down with his weight, placing his lips on top of Hugh’s again while he unbuttoned the other man's shirt. Mads’ fingers slid down Hugh's chest, resting on top of his belt. 

“I don’t know what we’re doing Mads…” Hugh managed to pant when Mads broke their kiss again to look into Hugh’s eyes, looking for some sign of approval.

Mads smiled.

“I do.”

He unbuckled Hugh’s belt and unzipped his pants, sliding them down together with his underwear. As he cupped Hugh’s manhood, a groan escaped his lips. Hugh didn’t expect it to feel so good, even after fantasizing about it for so many times. His cock throbbed underneath Mads’ grip and the man grinned, licking his lips. Hugh felt himself blush even more at this sight, wanting Mads to take it into his hands, to be in control of him. As if he read Hugh’s mind, Mads grabbed his manhood and stroked it, his thumb brushing the head softly.

“Mads…” Hugh reached out to him, only to be pinned down by the other man’s free hand. Mads placed soft kisses on his chest, still stroking him. As his teeth brushed Hugh’s nipple the man couldn’t hold himself back anymore and squirmed underneath. Mads let go of his cock and sat up straight, unbuttoning his own shirt. Hugh couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself as the other man was undressing almost painfully slow. Mads grinned watching Hugh stroke himself as he slid down his own pants, freeing his manhood from the tight fabric. 

He lowered himself on top of Hugh, kissing him passionately, rubbing their cocks together while their hands explored each other's bodies. Hugh lowered his hand to touch Mads. He felt the soft skin on his hard cock move beneath his fingers, precome leaking onto his hand. Mads groaned and buried his head inside Hugh’s shoulder as his own hand closed over Hugh’s, grabbing both of their cocks and pumping their aroused flesh together.

“Hugh…” Mads groaned, his breath shaky. He raised his head to look into Hugh's eyes. His hair was a mess and his face flushed, just as his own. “Please, come for me.” 

Hugh didn’t expect to hear those words. As he looked into Mads’ eyes, he closed their lips together in desperate need of release. He lost himself in their frantic kiss, moaning, feeling his release crush him as waves of pleasure rode through his body. He felt Mads pumping for the last few times before he felt his warm fluid on his stomach, his cock pulsing in their hands.

The man collapsed onto his chest, placing soft kisses on his cheek. 

“Mads…”

“You don’t need to say anything. We both know it.”

Hugh smiled. Just as Hannibal Lecter saw into Will Graham’s soul, Mads knew exactly what Hugh was thinking. He saw him.

“Oh boy, that’s gonna be a great scene to film.” Mads laughed, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his jacket lying on the floor in a mess of their clothes. “We really went for it!” he joked as he lit a cigarette, offering it to Hugh. Hugh inhaled and handed it back to Mads.

“Thank you.” Hugh couldn’t stop grinning.

“I love you too.”


End file.
